LED devices are semiconductor photonic devices that emit light when a voltage is applied. LED devices have increasingly gained popularity due to favorable characteristics such as small device size, long lifetime, efficient energy consumption, and good durability and reliability. In recent years, LED devices have been deployed in various applications, including indicators, light sensors, traffic lights, broadband data transmission, and illumination devices. For example, LED devices are often used in illumination devices provided to replace conventional incandescent light bulbs, such as those used in a typical street lamp. However, traditional LED lamps may suffer from drawbacks such as lack of flexibility, difficult maintenance, incompatibility with certain types of existing street light housings, and unsatisfactory waterproofing capabilities.
Therefore, while existing LED lamps have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in every aspect. LED lamps that can overcome the shortcomings of traditional LED lamps discussed above continue to be sought.